Let's do this
by MadeyeMonkey
Summary: Gideon and Fabian have left school but before they depart they leave a mission. The Marauders are going to break every rule in the whole of Hogwarts - even Remus, though it took a whole lot of chocolate to convince him . McGonagall is going to need a lot of pepper up potion ... Let the pranking comense and the odds be ever in your favour ...
1. So it begins

Sirius Black clutched a piece of parchment to his chest like his life depended on it. He sat on a neatly made bed (Remus's to be precise) waiting for his fellow dorm mates, excluding Frank, who should have been in Hufflepuff anyway, to arrive.

It took about two minutes before he got impatient and went looking for them himself. When he had made sure the common room was clear, he went to look for them in the kitchens. Mainly because it had been a whole 3 hours since he'd consumed something but largely because he knew that, with Remus's chocolate fetish and Peter's love of anything edible, it was a likely place for them to be

The House Elves , after feeding him 3 whole chocolate cakes, informed him that, no, his friends hadn't been there. A look of horror passed across the young boys handsome features as he realised that he had to go somewhere he had only been to once and, even though he was there for 6 and a half minutes, he never wanted to return.

The library

It was the place were fun went to die but he had to go in, for the sake of his friends. He entered, scanning the place so he could do a fast exit. He took a deep breath,

"REMUS, JAMES, PETER?"

"SHHH, this is a library. No talking." The librarian hissed at him

"You're talking." He reasoned with her, a cocky grin forming on his face

Why were libraries so quite anyway? He thought to himself, it made them ten times creepier.

"I am allowed to. I'm an adult." She glared at him, he face turning red.

"Well that's not very fair is it? You all try and teach us to be fair and nice together and to run slowly in a blossom field but you don't put those teachings into practice. It's not fair ,I tell you and I'm not standing for it. I'm going on strike and I'll..." He struggled to keep from laughing at the plum colour her face was developing.

"Just be leaving now."

Remus Lupin was standing with his arms crossed behind Sirius and he was doing something that made Sirius want to run away and hide under his bed. Remus John Lupin was giving him The Eyebrow. The Eyebrow was something that had developed in their first year. It could mean two things - I strongly disapprove of whatever it is you've just done and it's going to take a hell of a lot of chocolate for me not to give you the longest lecture ever- or even worse- I'm extremely disappointed in you. Either way it was best if you started apologising straight away.

"Remus you are 100% correct. We should leave right now."

"Alright." he sighed " To tell you the truth I'm a bit sick of Care Of Magical Creatures right now."

That's all Sirius needed to hear, he grabbed his friend and proceeded to push him out the library. Literally. Remus, believe it or not, was not that amused to find himself lying on the floor with an aching wrist.

"Let's find James and Peter." Sirius said stepping over Remus then helping him up," Where do you think they'll be ?"

Remus glared at him rubbing his wrist, "Have you tried the Quidditch pitch?"

"Not yet but I'll bet that's exactly where they are, you're a genius."

Remus and Sirius were often not found at the Quidditch pitch. Remus because he didn't do sport, full stop and Sirius because he was banned after the time he tied Snape's cloak, with Snape still inside, onto a broom and then enchanted it to go round and round for 6 hours.

James, however, loved Quidditch and was Chaser on Gryffindor team. Peter didn't really enjoy flying but liked watching the game and commentated for the school - something the other 3 boys were surprised at because Peter hated attention.

The two boys walked onto the pitch and looked up at the fast moving object that was James Potter. Sirius cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled:

"JAMES!"

...

"POTTER."

...

"PRONGS REMUS IS GIVING YOU THE EYEBROW!"

James Potter promptly flew back down and ran over to the other two boys.

"Why didn't you say so mate? I would've come down a lot sooner."

'Come on." Was all the young pureblood would reply.

He started jumping up and down excitedly while making his way over to Peter who was in the stands. James looked at Remus questioningly.

Remus shrugged, "Sugar high?"

When they had all met up, Sirius produced the parchment.

"Did you go through all that trouble just to show us a list?" Remus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Read it my friend and you'll see that it was no trouble at all." was all Sirius would say

* * *

_Dear Sirius, James, Remus and__ Paul __Peter _

_We have decided that it's time you young whippersnappers did what's right. Below is a list of rules that we never checked off our list - The horror!_

_Your mission, if you chose to accept it, is to break them all. Every single one. You see, we found this list when we were only wee little first years. It updates itself and, by that we mean, if a student does something and then gets punished for it, the list will display what it was they did. _

_Drive those teachers mad. We trust you will accept this. Live long and always remember never not prank,_

_Gideon and Fabian_

_(Ps. Don't commit murder and if you do, don't blame us)_

* * *

It took 3 hours and a whole lot of chocolate before Remus agreed with the others.

Sirius smiled " Let's begin."

* * *

**A/N- Hey, This is going to be a prank based story and I really love reader participation, so if you have an idea for a prank or an idea in general leave a Comment or send me a PM**

**Disclaimer - I solemnly swear that I do not own Harry Potter ( This goes for all future chapters )**


	2. Hot, Hot Pink

"If we're going to do this can we do it soon?" Remus asked glancing at his watch, "It's almost time for dinner."

The other three boys nodded their heads in agreement. Sirius, still having an iron grip on the paper, looked down at the first prank:

**Never cast a magic hair alteration charm on a teacher. **

James and Sirius held identical grins. After a moments thought Sirius asked the question they'd all been thinking, "Who do we do it to?"

There was another moments silence as they all thought. Remus opened his mouth but shook his head, thinking better of his idea. It was silent until Peter let out a short burst of giggles. The other looked at him in confusion and mild apprehension for his sanity.

"You have an idea Pete?" James asked as he flopped down onto the grass. The others followed suit, albeit more gracefully. Peter nodded, "McGonagall, pink." was all he said.

James and Sirius looked at him in awe, "Perfect." Sirius muttered

"Yeah, perfect if we want to get ourselves killed." Remus continued with wide eyes, "She'd glare at us until we were ash on the floor."

"Yes Remus, but I'd still be attractive ash." Sirius joked as James threw some grass at him,

"Arrogant idiot. Think about it Moony it would be perfect. We'd go down in history, people would write stories about us." James persuaded.

Remus eventually gave in and nodded his head adding that he wouldn't be the one to perform the charm. Three pairs of eye, one brown, one green and one blue all stared at Sirius.

"Fine. It's only because I'm the most talented one out of us all though."

They sat at Gryffindor table, trying to 'act natural' as James had put it. Remus was 'reading' his book, although he hadn't bothered to change the page in half an hour and the other three were talking about Quidditch, even though they kept repeating themselves.

"Now Padfoot." James whispered across the table, nudging him with his foot.

Sirius took a deep breath. His grey eyes focused on the Head of House as he brought his wand forward. With three swishes and one loop of his wand, he said the magic words "Mutatio capillus." and the Transfiguration teachers grey bun turned hot pink.

Silence

Everybody stopped talking and Professor Sprout's ,who had been upholding a conversation with McGonagall, eyes widened as they travelled upwards. Not understanding what the silence was about, Professor McGonagall turned towards the head teacher who withheld a smile. He spoke loud enough for the marauders to hear, "You hair, while it does look marvellous, isn't something I think you'd be happy with Professor."

It took 2 minutes for McGonagall to realise her hair colour

It took 1 minute to change it back

It took 1 second to theorise who'd done it

It took 20 minutes for her yelling to subside

It took 2 weeks for their detentions to finish.

As the four boys walked out of their final detention with a grin, Sirius pulled out a piece of parchment form his pocket,

"So, what's next?"

**A/N - Review prank ideas **

**or just review; I know its no the best but I hope you enjoyed it **

:)


	3. Weee - A fun flight

"Well lads." Sirius began, "What adventure awaits us next?" A grin spread across his face.

"Another life time of detentions?" Remus askes sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Sirius pouted, "You always look on the negative side don't you Moony?"

"I am quite pessimistic, yes."

"You could have fun..."

James was ignoring the argument that was brewing between two of his best friends. He had just read the next rule on the list and couldn't stop grinning like a maniac. A bony arm nudged Peter who was watching the other two's argument like a tennis match.

"What?" Peter asked James.

The boy in question merely pointed at the second rule listed on the fraying parchment. Peter's eyes widened as he read the second rule and his mouth allowed a small gasp to escape.

**Never throw Mrs Norris at Filch's head.**

Remus and Sirius had stopped arguing as they noticed the dumbstruck expressions on their friends faces.

"What is it ?" Remus asked James who handed them both the parchment. An glint appeared in Sirius' grey eyes; he sighed dramatically.

"Well Jamsie your time has come."

He was huddled under his invisibility cloak, a gift from his dad when he started Hogwarts. Time was passing slowly but he knew the cat was approaching, the Marauders map was confirming it. The scatter of tiny paws made the Chaser alert and ready.

Wait for it

Wait for it

Almost

Just a bit closer

Tiny bit closer

POUNCE.

He launched himself at the cat doing a James Bond like roll across the floor. He landed the other side of the corridor and whipped his invisibility cloak off. According to Sirius it was cheating if Filch couldn't see him.

It only took a few minutes ( and many scratches ) before Filch appeared. The cat was like butter in James arms but he wasn't a Gryffindor Chaser for no reason. He moved from leaning against the wall, hidden, into the light where Filch could see him. He didn't give the Squib a second to think before he launched the cat at his head. She hissed as she flew through the air. Her legs spread out and the wind made her squished face even more unappealing. With a thump she landed directly on top of Filch's head, her claws digging into the man. He rand around in a circle screaming, "Get off, get her off." James paused for a moment then turned on his heels and ran to Gryffindor common room. Well, he tried to, Professor Dumbledore appeared in front of him, with a small frown on his face but a twinkle in his eye.

He stumbled into the common room and flopped down on a soft armchair.

"How long?" Remus asked as he flipped the page of his book.

"A months worth of detentions." James groaned as he lifted his head to meet the Werewolf's eyes, "Dumbledore saw the whole thing apparently."

Remus just rolled his eyes.


End file.
